Blood and Angst
by Kyndeyrn
Summary: A depressing, but oddly somewhat funny, little oneshot I came up with. Yay for emo!Harry!


Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah and all that jazz.

A/N: OK this is a weird little angsty drabble that I came up with while talking to a friend about one of her stories. As far as warnings go it's got a suicide and…well I guess you could call it a murder, also vague mentions of slash.

Blood and Angst

Harry stared at the black paint peeling on his ceiling. Things just hadn't been the same since he and Snape had gotten into a relationship. Snape's emo side had begun rub off on him and painting his apartment black was only one of the gothic changes Harry had made to his lifestyle. Dark toned candles burned dully in the corners giving off a smoky light. The young wizard's dark, bloodshot eyes darted around the room, peering into the deepest shadows. He sat up abruptly, sweeping straight black hair out of his eyes, only for it to fall limply back into place. He sighed. Life sucked. Sure he was in a "happy" relationship with Snape, but he was in love with someone else, someone much darker than the greasy Potions Master could ever hope to be. He was in love with Lord Voldemort. Sure some may think it's odd to for one to fall for one's arch-enemy, but to the gothic savior nothing was odd anymore. It was just a few weeks back that the former Dark Lord had been hit with a mind-crushing memory charm, wiping from his brain all his twisted ideas of evil and conquest. He had taken on a disguise (only known to Harry and Dumbledore) and now lived as a simple muggle coffee shop owner. Harry grinned wolfishly, now _that _had been some coffee shop. It was enough to make his apartment look like Disney Land. He shuttered, even the thought of the so called "happiest place on earth" disgusted him. Stupid mouse.

Harry sighed again and lay back onto his hard wooden bed, pouring himself some vodka. Fortunately for him he had been involved with Tom (Voldemort's "new" title) for several days now, a fact completely unknown to Severus. But he couldn't go on living like this, cheating on one partner who he still had slight feelings for and yet so much more in love with another one. And furthermore, despite his outward appearance, he still possessed some moral values. Yet, he didn't want to tell Severus that it was over, he did not want to see the hurt look on his lifelong companion's face. In fact, he really didn't want to be in love with his former nemesis. He simply did not want to live anymore. He could do it now, before he lost the nerve. A dim light bloomed behind those cold eyes, illuminating what little green was still left in them. He jumped up and darted over to his table, summoning parchment and a quill as he went. His hand skimmed across the page as his wrote out a quick note in his own blood (it seemed appropriate for the occasion), and then proceeded to point his wand at his own wrists. "_Sectumsempra_" he muttered and watched as a stream of crimson gushed from his own mutilated veins. Things grew dark and for the first time in a long time Harry felt happy…

Severus Snape stomped up the stairs leading to his lover's apartment, humming a dirge as he went. Today was Harry's and his one year anniversary for being together. He was so giddy he could giggle, except that creepy, gothic, emo Potions Masters did not giggle. He opened the door with a quick flick of his wrist and stepped in to the wonderfully gloomy room.

At first he thought he must be in one of those trances his "happy potions" put him into, but after poking himself several times he realized that he was not hallucinating. For a full minute all he could do was stare at the crumpled form of the raven-haired wizard lying drenched in a pool of his own blood. Slowly his senses returned and his first instinct was to let out an ear-splitting yell and rush over to the corpse. He slapped his hand on Harry's neck, feeling for a non-existent pulse, and then collapsed at his dead lover's side, letting out another heart-crushing wail as he did.

Tom's coffee cup hit the floor with a crash as he heard a shriek penetrate the silence. His head swiveled around as he realized that the sound had emitted from the downstairs and, more precisely, from his new lover's dwelling. He was at the door in a flash, wrenching it open as he sprinted down the concrete steps.

He burst into the room only to find Harry on the ground bleeding and another man beside him. Doing the first thing the popped into his mind, he threw himself on the man with a yell. A split second later he was thrown back against the wall with a flash of light and a strangled cry of, "Who the hell are you?"

He tried to make another attempt at attacking, only to find himself pinned to the wall by an invisible force. Struggling, he shouted out a passionate answer, "I'm that man's lover!" He gestured with his head, the only thing he could move, to the body on the floor.

This statement seemed to shock the other man and he gasped, "But _I'm _Harry's lover!"

Totally stunned, both men gawked at each other until Tom noticed something on the table. "Hey, what's that?" he inquired still gesturing with his head.

"What?" the smaller man asked, confused, then noticed that Tom was still immobile and let him down with a quick flick of what seemed to be a stick.

Tom fell to the ground in a heap, then swiftly straitened up, rushing over to the table. He picked up the letter and read:

_To Severus and/or Tom:_

_I am sorry for leaving you so quickly, but I decided life just was not worth living. I hope you will forgive me. I am leaving you both all my possessions to be divided equally (yes Severus, EQUALLY) between the two of you._

_With love,_

_Harry_

Both men sat on the floor and grieved for a while and then decided that it would be best if Harry was buried with his possessions, though Tom did pocket a rather nice switch-blade and Snape a spiked-wristband.

The funeral was a small occasion, for they did not wish to make it known to the world that Harry Potter was dead. Both men were eyeing each other through the tragic affairs, though, and by the end of the month they were a couple.

The two dark wizards (well one a former dark wizard) had never been happier. They spent all their time together and surprisingly, Harry was rarely mentioned. Then one day it happened. Tom and Severus were sitting in their kitchen, sipping tea, when an arrow crashed through their window and pierced Snape through the skull. His head slumped forward, blood tricking down to the base of his neck. With a cry of shock Tom rushed to the window and gazed out. What met his eye was quite the unexpected sight. The stupid neighbor girl was holding a bow and quiver of arrows and waving cheerily at the stunned man.

"Good day!" she called out in a pathetic attempt of a British accent, "Just thought I'd practice with my bow. Great stress reliever, you know! Well I think I'll go inside and read some fan fiction, my weirdo friend has got me addicted to the stuff. Cheerio!" and with a wave she headed inside.

At that very moment Tom's sanity snapped. He ran around the small house yelling at the top of his lungs. Conveniently, he happened to be holding Severus' wand at the time and a jet of light erupted from it, it hit what had been Snape and sent broken form to somewhere in Uganda. He proceeded with this mad marathon until he hyperventilated and passed out. Several hours later some very nice men in pretty white coats came to take him away…

More A/N: Yeah, kinda different from what I usually write, huh? Haha depressing stuff is sooo much fun. We just finished Of Mice and Men in English and jeez did that have a depressing ending. I really liked it though… Anyway, please, please, please review. Don't ya want to make me happy, I mean common it's my last day of school!


End file.
